The Reason is Treason
by arcticbutterfly
Summary: Edward finally finds the woman he is meant to be with in Bella but she is already married to the dangerous Jake...can their love last or will outside forces tear them apart?
1. Finding out

disclaimer: i do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does nor do i own this chapter Danie-SweeterThanSour does

**EPOV**

As I drove to the secret place we would meet, I felt my heart beating erratically in my chest. I was going to get caught one of these days and he'd have my head, but the alternative is so much worse than death. To never see Bella again would destroy me with such acute pain. I would beg for death, welcome it. That's why I was here again headed to a dingy motel to meet Bella. Or should I say Isabella Black wife of drug lord Jacob Black, he also happened to be my business partner. Bella and I both tried to fight what we have, but it didn't take long for the need to overrule all logic and for thoughts of self preservation to be thrown out the window. I pulled into the dank parking lot, and got out of my Volvo. I walked begrudgingly towards the room I had reserved. This was always when the guilt hit me, thinking of the danger that our relationship put her in. If it was only me it wouldn't matter, but the fact that she was on the line too, nearly killed me. How could I be so selfish? I had battled with myself for the last year and a half that this had been going on. But every time I brought it up to Bella she would get this look on her face. It was so hurt and sad, I couldn't stand it; I always caved and just kissed the pain away. I put the key in the door and turned it slowly. She would be there waiting for me already. I stepped into the still dark room and closed the door calmly behind me, locking it back fully.

"Hello," Bella's sweet voice half whispered in the darkness.

"Hello," I replied turning on the light and moving to face her. She was sitting on the bed, her long mahogany hair was piled high on her head; she was in jeans and a blue button up shirt. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I looked at her again and noticed her eyes were a little red and puffy. Had she been crying? I was next to her on the bed in an instant.

"Bella, Love… what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on her face and making her look directly into my eyes. There was pain there and fear, but also joy?

"Edward, I'm pregnant," she whispered tears filling her big doe eyes again. My heart sunk and my stomach churned.

"Is it his?!" I demanded dropping my hands from her and standing away from her as jealousy and fear consumed me. The thought of him touching her ever again always hurtful, but if she had his child I knew it would end us; she would never risk her child. My heart was pounding and my mind was in a haze.

I heard a little sob come from her and turned back to see her looking at me as if she'd been burned. Shit, I did that; when I moved away, left her alone there when she was afraid. Why am I such an asshole? I moved back over to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me tightly.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I was jealous and I'm sorry," I said, rubbing her back as she cried into my shoulder clinging to me know. I kissed the top of her head before continuing.

"Bella, I love you, but I need to know… is it his baby?" I asked more gently this time, holding her and closing my eyes tightly waiting for her response, waiting for the pain. She calmed down a little and pulled back to look at me with her tear soaked face. I wanted to take back my question and just forget all our problems so she wouldn't hurt anymore, wouldn't cry.

"I had the doctor test to see when the baby was conceived so I would know… Edward, it's your baby," she said, crying a little more putting her face in her hands. This was bad news… and amazing news. I wanted nothing more than for Bella to bear my children, but she wasn't mine outside this room. And Jacob Black is a vengeful, dangerous man.

"We're having a baby?" I said in a whisper, feeling overcome. How would we do this, how would we keep our secret?

"No…" Bella said still crying, it got harder after she replied. I was confused; she said it was mine, didn't she? Then a terrible thought hit me.

"Bella, what do you mean? Please talk to me," I said removing her hands from her face and lifting her chin so she was looking at me. There was so much sorrow in her eyes. I felt the need to look away, but I didn't. That would have been like leaving all this on her, and I'd already come too close to doing that tonight.

"We can't keep the baby, Edward. What if he looks like you? I'd want him to, but if he did? Jacob will know, he would hurt you; maybe even hurt the baby. I can't do that to a child, Edward. So no matter how much I want to have your baby, I won't risk you for anything," she said sounding both heartbroken and determined at the same time. I knew what she meant, I couldn't risk her either, and I knew Jacob would not be above hurting Bella. I briefly relived a memory of Jacob losing his temper.

**Flash back.**

We were at a night club in Mexico. It was a bar in the front, and a brothel in the back. Jacob was already high on cocaine and tequila when we arrived. I had just flown in for a meeting earlier that day and Jake insisted I accompany him to the club, saying I needed to get laid. I begrudgingly went, knowing I wouldn't find any sufficient woman, having already formed an infatuation with Bella. I was occupying myself with some scotch, while Jacob made out with one of the clubs prostitutes. Leah, I think her name was. She was a pretty girl, rosette skin, dark, almost black eyes, long straight black hair and full lips. She was a little stocky for my taste, but an attractive woman all the same. They were kissing then she straddled him and began grinding against him . He grabbed her ass moving them with more ferocity. His mouth slid down her chest biting her nipple, making her whimper. He moved one hand under her tiny dress and it disappeared as she began whimpering and moaning more. She was obviously very good at what she did, keeping Jacob happy. Her hands tangled in Jake's hair and she began thrashing.

"Baby baby!" she called throwing her head back and pressing tighter to Jake.

"Yes, you're going to cum, aren't you, little slut…" Jake said roughly. I found myself unable to look away… were they really doing that right here? In the VIP area with at least twenty other people in the room? I guess when you're Jacob Black, you do as you please. I found myself wondering again how he had managed to get Bella as a wife.

"Say my name!" Jacob demanded as Leah's back arched harshly.

"Jay!" she yelled out as she released. The moment the words left her mouth I felt a tinge of pain for her. She was about to be hurt. I watched as Jake pushed her off him and into the floor callously.

"What did you say?" Jacob screamed at her. I watched some of the people in the room freeze for a moment before most of them started toward the exits. Everyone but me and Jake's guards would leave now, no witnesses. The girl's horrified face watched, the terror in her eyes growing as people deserted her.

"What the fuck did you call me, you pathetic whore?!" Jake asked again, this time grabbing her chin and growling the words into her face. She was visibly shaking as he released her chin and slapped her hard across the face. She hit the floor and I saw the blood leaking from her nose and lip. Jacob kicked her in the stomach as she lay there helpless.

"Answer me bitch!" he said, delivering another cruel blow to the girl's abdomen. She was panting and cringing obviously trying not to scream. The girl was no doubt used to being beaten in her line of work, and realized that yelling would only make him madder.

"Jay," she finally called out as Jake grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head towards him again. The girl barely resembled herself; she was a quivering mess of bruised flesh and blood.

"Paul, knife!" Jacob called to his body guard. I held my drink tighter, I would do nothing for her; but the old urges to help that my father had instilled in me were still there. Paul walked over and handed Jake a large pocket knife. The girl's once pretty brown eyes were blood shot and wide with fear. She started struggling but Jake just hit her face again and signaled for Paul to hold her. She began screaming but Paul put a hand over her mouth while Jacob began to carve his name into her chest.

"I'm going to take a piss; I'll see you at the car," I said, making an escape before my almost dead conscience tried to pull some zombie rescue shit.

**End flash back**

Even knowing all this, I still couldn't do that to our child; to a little Bella. My mind raced with the possibilities. A daddy's girl, she would be beautiful like Bella and have her mother's radiant blush. She would love Bella and me as much as we love each other, as much as we would love her. I shook my head trying to get all the images out of my head.

"Bella, come away with me, we can go anywhere and have a life just us and our child," I begged holding her hands and pleading with her with my eyes. She smiled a little at the idea, but her face fell.

"He'll find us if I run, and if you go too…he will never stop," she said and I knew she was right. My world was falling apart; killing an adult who had sinned and hurt, that I had done before. But killing a baby so pure and untainted by this world, this life… I couldn't. I may be a killer when this life demands it, but I've never been cold blooded. That's when I made up my mind, someone would die, but it would not be our child.

"Bella, I'll fix this, just don't abort our baby. Please, I'm begging you. I'll fix everything, love. Please," I beseeched pulling her to me and kissing her cheeks. Her body melted against mine and I held her there as she cried a little more and let silent tears fell down my face.

"Trust me, love," I said,kissing her full perfect lips. She responded gently… comfortingly; we were both trying to comfort each other.

"I trust you," she said, pulling away and looking up at me through her long lovely lashes.

"Edward, I want to feel better, make me feel better," Bella whispered, moving in and nuzzling my neck. She didn't have to ask me twice; she needed me as I needed her. I moved over closer to her and started unbuttoning her shirt slowly running my hands over her collar bone eliciting a shutter from her. Her hands slid up to my neck and pulled me in for another sweet kiss. Her tongue slid slowly over my lips and I opened for her. I was immediately intoxicated by her taste, sweet and sultry. We were both on our knees now, moving slowly together while removing each other's clothes. I felt her small hands sliding down my now bare chest, to my belt. I pulled away looking to her surprised eyes, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Not yet, love. I am going to make you feel better first," I said, smiling crookedly at her; knowing she couldn't resist that particular smile. I moved forward and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her slowly, teasingly. Then I tipped my head down and took one of her nipples into my mouth. I smiled to myself thinking that soon I would have to share this delicacy. My girls; I liked the sound of that more and more. I'll fix everything like I promised. I will have Bella as my wife and we'll take care of our child. We'll be happy; I'll keep them safe, always. I moved to Bella's other breast giving it the same amount of attention, nipping and sucking, before moving to her lips again. My hands slipped down her hips and she moaned into my mouth as I began undoing her pants and pushing them along with her underwear down to her knees, before pushing her back on the bed gently and pulling them all the way off of her. I stood for a moment just looking down on my queen. So beautiful, her pale creamy skin was bare of any hair and her figure was curved everywhere it should be. Her perfection always stunned me. I moved back towards her, starting at her feet, kissing first her left foot, moving up her ankle, calf, knee, and thigh, with my lips and hands. Then I repeated the process on the other leg. I could tell she was growing inpatient as she squirmed and started folding her own breast while I worked. Once I finished with her legs, I kissed her hips, stomach, chest, neck, face, and then lips. Loving every inch of her, I was caressing her with my hands as I went. She was mewing and whimpering verbosely for me. I smiled against her lips, moving off of her, ignoring her sounds of protest.

"Sit up Bella," I said, helping her up to a sitting position. Once she was sitting I moved behind her putting my legs on either side of hers and sitting her so she was almost on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and started massaging her breast and kissing her neck. She leaned her head over giving me enhanced access. I slowly slid one of my hands down her stomach to her lower lips and began to stroke her. I moved slowly, making her want for more.

"Please, Edward," she moaned as I flicked her clit lightly. I obliged my angel, ending the torture and slipping a finger inside her, I began moving a bit rougher. I then added another finger as her hips started moving with my hand. I kept it up, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts while my fingers moved deep inside her. She moaned and whimpered, urging me on. I continued my steady pace, occasionally flicking her clit with my thumb. I felt her body tensing for release and I moved the hand that was on her breast to her face, tilting it so I could kiss her; capturing her cries of pleasure as she came for me. I kept pumping her until she came fully down from her climax. I pulled away from her mouth resting my forehead on hers.

"I love you, Bella. You're going to be my wife soon, no more hiding," I said, looking into her intense and lustful eyes. They softened at my words and a small smile played on her lips. I moved my arms up and down hers and hugged her to me tightly. I moved away from her slightly and started undoing my pants. Bella turned and began helping me. They slid off and Bella moved her hands up my thighs, caressing me. She started working my hard member with her hands and my hips bucked with the motion. It was amazing the way she knew my body, what felt best, what would make me cum.

"Bella," I moaned as she worked me harder, one of her hands moving to my balls and massaging them with just the right amount of pressure. I was really worked up now, moaning and grunting uncontrollably, bucking my hips and fighting off my orgasm.

"Mmmm, Love stop, please I need to be inside you when I cum," I said leaning in and kissing her passionately. She got even closer to me straddling my hips and positioned herself over me, while never breaking our kiss. She pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into my eyes and I swear we were both watching the happy vision of what our future could be without this being a surreptitious love.

"I love you," we said at the same time and I couldn't help but smile. I put my hands on her hips and pressed her down onto my erect member. I groaned, and she whimpered as I filled her completely. We stayed still a moment both of us enjoyed the feeling of being fully together. We began kissing and moving together. The feeling of being inside her hot wet was like finding Shangri-La. I leaned us down so I was on top of her and pinned her hands above her head and started moving harder and deeper inside her as she whimpered and panted beneath me.

"I love you, mmm, wanna be your wife," she panted out as I started moving faster inside her. I was overjoyed at her statement; she would be mine completely, soon. Over and over I moved in and out of her, as I slowly kissed every exposed piece of skin I could find. Bella moved her hips to meet my thrusts and moaned out my name. I kept thrusting deep and felt her tighten around me.

"E-edwar-d!" Bella called as she came around my member. Her wetness spasmed around me and drove me mad. It only took one more thrust and I came inside my Bella. I waited until we had both come back to earth before I pulled out of her and moved down laying my head on her stomach and placing kisses on it. Bella's hands wound in my hair and we just laid there. Enjoying our solitude; not eager to go. Knowing that once we left this room she'd once again belong to someone else and I'd just be a man with a murderous plan. But here in this room we could be Edward and Bella; the lovers, the couple, and the family. And very, very soon, we will have all that outside this room.


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**BPOV**

As I laid there while Edward softly placed kisses on my stomach, I thought back to when I first found out I was pregnant.

**Flashback**

I was standing in the aisle at the pharmacy. Gazing at the dozens of tests, not sure which one to pick up. I had been standing contemplating which test to get for over a half hour now. Really it shouldn't be this hard, all I had to do was pick one take it home pee on it and wait for the results. _But which one should I get?_

"You should get that one right there."

Startled out of my train of thought, I turned to see a tiny pixie standing behind me. She had short spiky black hair and large expressive honey colored eyes. With some designer jeans on and a blue top with green swirls that wrapped around her waist. She had on black peep toe pumps and a large Gucci purse was slung over her left shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You should get that one right there," she chuckled as she reached past me to grab a pink box.

"Oh, thanks."

" I know its hard to choose but I found this one is more accurate than the others. I had to take this exact test last week, I'm Alice by the way," she said as she held out her hand patiently.

"Bella," I muttered grasping her hand.

"So are you and your husband trying too?"

"No, we aren't," I could feel the tears crowding my eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh no its fine its just I don't think my husband will be very happy to find out I might be pregnant."

"Nonsense! Trust me your husband will be thrilled to find out you might be having a baby."

"Well thanks for the help, but I really must be going."

"Oh no problem. Here." She dug through her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble on it. "Call me when you want to have lunch or something."

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you Alice."

"You too Bella." With that she turned and sauntered into the next aisle with a dancers grace.

As I made my way through check out I couldn't help but feel another wave of nauseous ness pass through me like a tidal wave. _Hopefully I make it out of here without throwing up on anybody. _When I finally stepped outside into the cool rain I could feel myself getting a little better. I quickly jumped into my beat up red truck and drove home. When I reached the mansion I could feel the panic start again. I looked around trying to spy Jacob's car, it was there on the other side of the flower bed. _Great, now how am I supposed to get past him?_

Surely he would want to know where I had been and what had taken me so long. At least now in our marriage he no longer had body guards following me around. As I was deemed his plain wife by more than one man.

Stepping out of my truck I felt my foot slip and before I knew it I landed on my ass on the gravel driveway. Before I could get up I heard a booming laugh come from the house. _So much for my dignity._ As I stood up I saw that it was in fact Jake standing there laughing. Quickly shoving the test in my coat pocket I made my way towards the house.

"So where have you been?"

"The store."

"Bullshit, why don't you have any bags with you."

"I didn't see anything I liked."

I quickly darted past him sufficiently ending our conversation. I made my way up the white marble staircase and into the bathroom. The walls were painted a light baby blue with a white trim. The sink and countertop where done in a royal blue, along with almost everything else in the bathroom. Back when we first got married I had nicknamed this the blue bathroom. Now this bathroom and everything and everyone in this house disgusted me except Edward of course but he only ever came over to talk business with Jake. Thinking of Edward had me nervous again. _What would I do if it was positive? How would I keep Jake from finding out? _And more importantly _what would happen between Edward and me once he found out too? _With shaking hands I dug out the dreaded test. I pulled out the test with cold clammy hands. Dip test in urine, set on stable surface, wait three minutes for results.

I sank to the floor, my legs unable to support me anymore. What I wouldn't give to have Edward be here to hold and comfort me. _But he can't you know that. _A voice inside my head whispered. Everything seemed like it was too much all of a sudden and tears started to fall from my eyes. _Great now I'm crying and sitting on the floor. _With more than slight irritation at myself I pulled myself off the floor and proceeded to take the test. Once I was done peeing on it I sat it on the blue counter top. I walked away from it and sat on the edge of the tub. _You can do this, You can do this….. _Before I knew it three minutes were up. I stood up and took one wobbly step after another towards the sink. I immediately began crying again because there was a little pink plus sign.

**One Week Later**

I sat there in the waiting room with my heart beating wildly in my chest. I had dreaded this moment since that test. I scanned the room trying to see if any one recognized me, all I would need right now is for someone Jacob or I know to see me here and for him to find out I was here. But all I saw where pregnant women with their husbands talking in hushed tones about what to name their babies and so on. But what really got to me was the looks of adoration on the husbands faces as the talked with their wives. Or the way they would rub their bellies. _Oh Edward! Why couldn't that be us? Why did we have to hide our love behind closed doors? Why did fate have to be so cruel? _

"Isabella Black?"

I gazed up towards the nurse. She was a pretty young girl, with blond hair that was pulled back into a bun and bright hazel eyes. She had on scrubs with a jungle pattern printed on them and pens stuck in her pocket.

"The doctor will see you now."

I got up and followed her back into the examination room. The room was painted all white with various posters all over the walls. Some where the various stages of pregnancy and others where the various venereal diseases and what they looked like.

"Here put this gown on, open at the front and the doctor should be with you shortly."

With that she left, closing the door behind her. I quickly stripped myself of my jeans and t-shirt and pulled on the crinkly gown. I still couldn't see how anyone could call these gowns they were more or less paper in the shape of a body, with plastic strings to tie it together. I sat down on the table and numbly stared at the pregnancy posters wondering which one I was at and which one would best depict the way my baby looked right now. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, as the door opened.

"Hello Isabella I'm Dr. Rosalie Hale." she shook my hand as she sat down on the stool near the sink. "So what brings you in today?"

"Please call me Bella."

"Ok Bella, what brings you here today?"

She was inhumanly beautiful, with long blond hair and deep honey colored eyes, high cheek bones and delicate features. She looked more like a supermodel than a doctor.

"Well I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive."

"When was your last cycle?"

"About two months ago."

"And how was your flow? Was it light?"

"Yeah it was but I thought it was just stress, I didn't think much of it."

"Alright well lets take a look and check how far along you are."

She left for a moment and when she returned she had a cart with her. On the cart was a little monitor.

"Alright Bella now pull the gown away from your stomach and I'm sorry but this gel will be a little cold."

With that she squirted my stomach with bluish almost clear gel, the smell of it alone made me gag.

Noticing my gag Dr. Hale asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah just the smell from the gel that's all."

"It's ok most of my patients completely forget the smell when they see their child on the monitor."

Then she took out the wand and proceeded to rub the gel over my stomach. Within a few minutes I heard a loud whooshing sound. I felt my eyes tear up with the sound I quickly glanced over and saw a little outline of a person on the screen.

"Well now it looks like your about eight weeks along."

She froze some of the shots and printed them out for me. I couldn't help but to stare in awe at the little picture in front of me. She turned around and wrote onto her script pad.

"And here is your prescription for your prenatal vitamins, now I would like to schedule an appointment for next month. Just to check up you and the baby."

She turned around ready to walk out of the door. "Dr. Hale wait."

"Yes?" She stopped mid step and turned towards me.

"I was wondering if there was anyway that I could have a test done to see exactly when thi baby was conceived."

"Well yes but normally we don't do that kind of test."

"Please" I begged, "I really need to know."

"Alright but we need to take a blood sample to run the test."

I cringed "Ok."

I hated needles and the smell of blood always made me want to puke. For as long as I could remember I could always smell blood. No one else I knew could, only me.

Dr. Hale walked out of the office giving me a weird look on the way out, muttering something about getting a nurse.

I just sat there idly wondering what I was going to tell Edward. Should I lie to him and get rid of it? _No, that would be wrong and besides he has a right to know. _I mentally chastised myself, Edward had been nothing but wonderful and perfect to me. Of course he would want to know, I mean after all if it was his he would definitely want to know. Even if I was forced to get rid of it.

Just as quickly as I got undressed I got dressed and sat back on the table, awaiting the nurse. Before too much longer the same nurse who had shown me to the room walked in and walked over to the cabinets by the sink and began pulling out a vial with a needle.

"Now I promise to get this over with as soon as possible." She smiled at me as she said this, "Trust me I hate getting my blood drawn to so I'll try and be as quick as I can."

True to her word she drew my blood rather fast. "Now when call I find out my results?"

"Um just call within a few days we should have the test results then."

As I walked out and to the front desk to make my next appointment, I looked at everyone still in the waiting room and my chest tightened. _How was I ever going to tell him?_

**End of Flashback**

I called the doctors office four days later to discover that the baby was conceived a week before my last period. My and Jake hadn't slept together in four and a half months.

"Bella, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said what's wrong you look like your going to cry?"

"Oh nothing," to my horror I discovered I had tears in my eyes, I quickly went to wipe them away.

"Bella love, don't worry like I said I will keep you safe, you and the baby mean everything to me. I promise I'll even use my dying breath if I have to just to keep you safe."

His words brought fresh tears to my eyes, "I know I would too."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"Oh I almost forgot here I brought something with me hoping you could hang onto it for me for safe keeping."

With that I got up and looked through my purse sitting at the end of the bed. Once I found the envelope I had been searching for and guarding for the last week I handed it over to Edward.

"What's this?"

"Just open it and you'll see."

He opened the envelope with wariness but froze when he spied the pictures.

"Are these…"

"Yes my love those are the ultrasound photos, that's _our_ baby."

"All the more reason I should make you my wife for all eternity."


	3. Asking for help

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight

**EPOV**

Seeing those pictures made my heart beat faster. Here on these little black and white photo's was physical proof of the love that my angel and I share. Pride burst throughout my being, my angel was bearing _my_ child. It still hurt to think that Bella had considered getting an abortion, I hadn't lied to her when I said that I would make her my wife but first, we needed to be rid of her husband. A feat that would not come swiftly or easily but hopefully soon before he discovered the truth. Thinking of her husband I gazed at the clock, feeling my heart break again with the realization that Bella would have to leave me and our little family would once again be hidden. Sensing my anguish Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry my love I will keep the baby safe and healthy."

I gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing only love and happiness there, with a tinge of sadness. I kissed her deeply and passionately, slipping my tongue between her lips. caressing her tongue with mine. Feeling myself grow hard again, I pushed her into the mattress.

"Edward," my angel moaned. Arching her back pressing deeply into my chest. I gazed down at her feeling the need to run away with her overwhelm me. I knew I already asked but I needed to try one more time before she left.

"Bella?"

"Yes, love."

"Come away with me, please."

She looked conflicted, I could tell she was waging a battle within herself. But as soon as it begun it was over. "Edward as much as I would love too that wouldn't be the smartest idea right now. You know what Jacob would do if he found out that I ran away with another man, especially if it is you that I ran away with. You are supposed to be his trusted right hand man, please I know this is difficult but we need to stay hidden for a little while longer."

Another stab of pain shot through my heart. I slowly withdrew from her body, both of us whimpering from the loss. I stood and helped her off the bed. No matter how long it took me I would make her my wife, I would not let my child be born without my name or their rightful father.

"I should really be going now if I'm going to make it back before Jacob gets there."

I heartbreakingly helped her get dressed, kissing every inch of her body as I did. Making sure to take extra special care of her now. I threw on my clothes not caring if they had gotten wrinkly sitting on the floor, or if I looked like a complete mess. Carefully placing the pictures back in the envelope, I held it in my hand as we walked out the door. Stopping at the threshold I kissed her again. It was another passion filled kiss but also one of longing and heartbreak. I didn't want to leave her again knowing that my heart would leave with her. I held her tightly to me breathing in her scent, strawberries and freesia filled my nose. Calming me some, but not enough; only with the knowledge that she would wake up next to me for the rest of my life would calm me. But for now she would wake up every morning next to a monster. The thought filled me with a jealous rage, I still couldn't bear the thought that he still might be touching her at night. But as I gazed into her sad doe like eyes, grief filled me. I knew she didn't want to leave and I didn't want her to either.

"Goodbye Edward," she sobbed.

"Goodbye Bella," she slowly backed out of my arms and walked towards her truck. Glancing back at me once more she climbed into the cab, I stood there at the door watching her every move. She shut the door and the ancient truck roared to life, backing up I could see in her rearview mirror that tears were sliding down her beautiful face. I stood there watching her drive into the distance towards the home that she shared with Jacob. Carefully slipping the envelope in my pocket, I slowly turned and got into my silver Volvo. Driving away from the motel, I decided against going home. Instead driving towards Alice's house. My sister and I shared a bond that could not be broken. My birth parents died when I was real young, before I could even get to know them and I was adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his lovely wife Esme. Even though I was adopted they still treated me as one of their own. The doctor and his wife also adopted my sister Alice and brother Emmett. Growing up in the Cullen house had been wonderful and even though we were all close, me and Alice had the closest bond. We always knew when the other needed someone to talk to. Although lately I had been neglecting her to spend time with Bella. I used to always spend my free time with Alice, when I was done doing different various jobs, I would sneak over and visit Alice. Like the rest of my family, she disapproved of my career choice. Stating that I should have taken a music career, anything but what I was doing.

Before I knew it I was pulling up in front of Alice's house. It was a lovely old Victorian house. With a rose vine growing up the side and a small garden in front under the window. The house was done in cream with a wide oak wood door and matching oak shutters. It was really quite something for a house. Walking up her brick walkway I knocked on the door.

After a minute the door opened to reveal Jasper, Alice's husband.

"Hey Edward, Alice is upstairs going through her wardrobe, come on in I'll get her for you."

Jasper was a tall lean man with dirty blond hair and deep honey colored eyes. He had many similarities with his half sister Rosalie. But many differences as well, he was much kinder than she was. I had only hung out with her a few times since her marriage to my brother Emmett. We had all met her at Alice and Jasper's wedding.

Pulling me from my thoughts, Alice bounded down the stairs. "Well long time no see Edward, what brings you here now, after all you couldn't find the time to come see me before."

Ouch, that hurt a little. But I guess I deserved it. "I'm sorry Alice but I've been a little preoccupied lately."

"Doing what? Running from a bad deal you made? Or pissed off drug lords?" Alice was pissed but I needed to explain myself and ask for help.

"Look Alice I'm sorry but I couldn't come over and see you. See I've fallen in love with someone and I have been spending my time with her."

"Finally! I thought you would be alone forever, that or go back to _that_ _Tanya_." sneering the last part.

Personally I couldn't blame her, Tanya was Jacob's idea and even though she had never met my family long enough to even remember their names, they hated her and the way she treated me. She was always nagging about something, or calling me, trying to drag me away from my family.

"No, she is no Tanya, but we are in big trouble."

"What do you mean big trouble?" Jasper questioned. He had never gotten between me and Alice but he was a great listener, sometimes when Alice would head out shopping with one of her friends, I would come over here to talk with Jasper. He was a great friend and psychiatrist. He owned his own practice, his office was almost in the center of town. He said he wanted it there that way people would see it and it wouldn't be hidden, that way he could help more people.

"Look can we sit down in the living room and I'll explain everything."

The three of us walked over and sat down. They had two big couches right across from each other. Both were a light beige color with some brown throw pillows resting on the ends. In between the couches was a medium sized coffee table. It was fairly new although it did have an old antique look to it, with an oval shape and strong sturdy legs. In the middle rested a candy bowl, full of Hershey kisses. Underneath the coffee table was a large oriental rug. On the far end of the room was a fireplace, with family pictures crowding the mantel. In the center was their wedding photo, on either side of it was various photos of the whole family throughout the years. The far right side of the mantel held the latest photo of all of us at the family picnic, we all went back to Forks to be with our parents. Of course I was the only one their with no new information to give anyone. Seeing as how I didn't want to bring Bella up to them, back then I wasn't sure we would last long and I didn't see it as something everyone should know. _If I only knew then what I know now._

"So what did you mean by big trouble?" Alice leaned forward grabbing a kiss out of the bowl.

"Look I'm not sure how to say this but here it goes. I'm going to be a father."

"What!" Alice shrieked, "How long have you known, I mean how could you not tell me I was going to have a little niece or nephew!"

"Alice calm down let Edward tell us," Japer said calmingly, placing a hand on her arm.

"I just found out tonight, here look at these, she gave them to me." With that I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and slid it across the table.

With an almost inhuman speed Alice grabbed the envelope and had it open looking at the picture "Aw, its so beautiful Edward." She gazed at the picture with affection, then froze "Wait why does the name here say Isabella Black?"

"Because she is the mother of my child." I stated simply, "I was going to get to the part where I told you who she was but I guess you beat me to it."

"Edward you work for her husband, he is one of the most feared drug lords around here," Alice was starting to get hysterical now. "I mean she could get killed not to mention you could as well, including all those that you love and care for Edward!"

"I know but Alice you know as well as I do that you can't help who you fall in love with. Look at you and Jasper, we all used to play in the sandbox together and now your married." Jasper had been my best friend growing up in Forks, we met in the first grade, he, Emmett and I would spend time playing together and sometimes we would even include Alice. Although in those days we had to force her to leave her Barbie dolls at home and not talk about girly things. By the time I had started junior high we moved here to Chicago, we stayed in touch by writing emails or calling. Once we even went back to Forks on vacation, the four of us spending time together like nothing had ever changed.

"Edward how long has this affair been going on?"

"We have been seeing each other in secret for over six months now."

"You really do love her don't you?" Sympathy and understanding shining from her eyes.

"Yes, I would die for her if I had to." I said with conviction.

"Then what do you need us to do?" Jasper more or less stated. Surprise must have shone on my face because he went on to say, "Look I know you and Alice have had somewhat of a falling out but family helps one another and if you truly love her like you say then she is family too."

His words had me tearing up a little. _Great now I'm crying like a girl._ I quickly wiped my eyes, a little embarrassed that I had just been reduced to tears in front of them. "Well I can't tell you the full details of what is going to happen but the main thing is this: when I tell you too I want you to take her and run, go somewhere were your not going to be found. I don't even want to know where your going at first. Hide there for awhile and when everything is done, I'm going to take her and go to Forks to be with mom and dad. I think it would be best for both of us if we weren't here."

"Well then the rest of us are going to go with you," Alice demanded.

"What? I can't ask you guys to pack up and leave, I mean its bad enough I'm asking you to hide the woman I love for who knows how long. But, Alice, I can't ask you guys to pick up and _leave. _What about Emmett and Rosalie? What about Jaspers job?"

"Silly Edward," she chuckled, "Emmett and Rosalie _hate_ it here and Jasper can always start a new practice in Forks."

"Alice-"

"Edward I would want to be near you guys when my niece or nephew arrives and besides me and Bella are going to be the best of friends. Both her and the baby are going to need new things so I'm sure she wouldn't mind going shopping with me."

I groaned, _I'm sorry Bella I didn't realize what I just got you into. _Hopefully Alice would take it easy on her, seeing as Bella hated shopping with a passion. Plus she was pregnant so that was just going to add to her hatred of stores. "Listen I have another favor to ask can you ask Emmett and Rosalie to go back to Forks for awhile? The less family I have here the better."

"Well seeing as how we are all going back to Forks, I'll just tell them we are all moving back there."

"Alice I'm sure they would like to stay where they want."

"Look just trust me on this, I have a good feeling they will want to go back. Or do you want to bet against me?" she looked me challengingly in the eye.

_Never bet against Alice._ "Ok, ok, you win."

"Yay! I'll go let them know now." With that she skipped out of the room.

"Well I should be going now, let me know how everything goes." standing, I picked up the pictures and put them back into the envelope, heading towards the front door.

"Sure and Edward be careful."

"I will, you too," turning I walked out of the door and got into my Volvo. _So how was I going to get rid of Jacob? Poison? No, too easy to trace. Shoot him? Maybe._ However it was done it was going to be soon, with Bella out of town of course. Somewhere far away and safe. Somewhere where my demons or hers couldn't touch her anymore.


	4. Being taught a lesson

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight

BPOV

As I left the motel I couldn't help but to think back over what Edward had asked of me. _Would it be so simple as to leave? _No. That was the sad fact of my life. I couldn't escape no matter what, I was a prisoner to my husband. I wasn't entirely sure of what Edward had planned all I hoped was that it would happen soon. Before I started showing, there was no way I would be able to explain my mysterious pregnancy to Jacob. He would surely know that I was cheating and then I would probably die. No, I _would_ die, no doubt of that. Jacob I'm sure had already killed someone already. I just didn't want to be next on his list. The house suddenly came into view and my insides churned. What I wouldn't give to go somewhere where people didn't know my husband and didn't know me. Somewhere where I could rebuild myself. As I looked up the house came into view, noticing Jacob's car was gone. I pulled into my parking spot in front, thanking my lucky stars I quickly bolted into the house, up the staircase and into our room.

The room was done in dark hues of red, the king sized bed was covered in a black comforter, with black throw pillows strewn across. The walls were adorned with dark mysterious paintings, mainly of death. Whenever I walked into this room I felt as if my life were portrayed with the darkness I felt here. Being in this room is where I felt reality of my situation the most. Sometimes I often wonder how different would my life be if I had just met Edward first. Shaking myself from my thoughts I quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt. Climbing into bed I turned off the light, wrapping myself in the blanket, I wished for sleep. It was only at night when my fears would overtake me and the what-ifs would crowd my mind. After twenty minutes of lying there I decided to sit on the patio that was adjoined to our room. Sitting up I pulled back the covers, suddenly a light went across the ceiling. Listening intently I could hear the loud music coming from Jacobs car as he pulled in. He always drove his favorite car when he went out for the night, which was a Hummer H3 and of course, like his personality, was black. I could hear him stumble out of the car. _Great, wasted again._ I pulled the covers back up and rolled onto my side facing the wall. Feigning sleep was something I was quite good at, especially as of late.

Downstairs the door slammed, making me jump a little. I could hear him hauling himself up the stairs. _Yeah, this is definitely not something I could ever put a child through._ I heard him fall into our bedroom door, usually he would climb onto the bed and fall asleep with his clothes on, not bothering to even get under the blanket. Of course that I didn't mind, I always felt dirty when he would touch me. Funny how that seemed since I _should_ feel dirty having Edward put his hands on me, but he made me feel alive, something I hadn't felt since high school.

"Isabella! Get your ass out of bed!"

With a start I realized tonight was going to be different, with my heart pounding in my chest I laid there still trying to pretend to be asleep.

"I said get up you fucking whore!"

Again I laid there, wishing beyond anything that this was a nightmare. That he would just get into bed and pass out. But as luck would have it that wasn't happening tonight.

"Look bitch, don't make me come over there and get you," He slurred hiccupping, "I know you aren't asleep now get up and come over here."

Knowing he knew I was faking, I slowly edged myself out of bed. Looking up at him I took note of the fact that he hadn't quite had enough to drink to make him pass out. With that in mind I decided to try and make him happy, at least until he did decide to go to bed.

"Come here."

With my legs shaking and my heart pounding I walked towards him, stopping only a foot away from him. Suddenly without warning he grabbed my chin, digging his fingers into my cheeks.

"Now that I have your attention bitch, listen carefully to what I have to say," His eyes were bloodshot and I could faintly see a white powder on the inside of his left nostril, "I am sick to death of you being plain and boring, I did not marry you so that you could sit at home all day and read books."

With each word he said he dug his fingernails in just a little bit harder, I had to clench my fists to keep from crying out. Not once in the entire time that we have been married had he put his hands on me like this, but I guess a good thing, no matter how insignificant must come to an end.

"From now on I want to know what your going to wear at all times, and you will come down and make an appearance when we have company over," pulling my head up further to expose my neck, he said, "You were learn to be a gracious hostess, I don't want my men to think that I have an ungrateful bitch for a wife."

With that he threw me to the ground, seeing his leg swing back I rolled away, narrowly escaping his foot.

"Seeing how I'm going to have to teach you to be obedient to me, we might as well get a few things straight," He leeringly got down and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "First things first: if you ever try that again know that your punishment will be a hell of a lot harsher." With that he slapped me across the face, tears sprung to my eyes.

"Now that I have your full attention listen, I want you to clean this house spotless this place is a mess and your going to start dressing nicer enough of these shirts and jeans," he waved his hand in the air as he talked, silently I wished he would go to bed. "Now your going to stop reading those damn books, you have better things to do than read."

Walking over to my closet he started ripping my clothes off of the hangers and throwing them everywhere around the room. Making quick work of this he spun around and glared at me.

"Now pick this up, and throw them away!"

Slowly I stood up and looked him in the eye, hoping to plead with him, surely there was something I could do. He strode over to me, standing there looking like the devil himself. Reaching up he grabbed me by the hair, pulling my face back. Punching me square in the face, he began to speak again, "Look Bitch I know what's going on in that head of yours and the answer is hurry it the fuck up! I haven't got all day."

The blood was pouring out of my nose at this point, I closed my mouth trying to keep from tasting. But some had still passed through my lips and with the metallic rusty taste on my tongue I gagged.

Laughing at me Jacob threw me to the floor, kicking me in the ribs. "Looks like I have another lesson to teach you, _never, ever_ question me."

Pulling me up by my hair he threw me into the wall, my head slammed into one of the paintings. Sliding to the floor I began to panic for my baby. _What if it got hurt? What if I miscarried? _Standing over me Jacob stomped on my ankle, causing me to cry out.

"Now clean this up!"

Struggling to stand, I grabbed onto the wall for support, my hand brushed against the bottom of a painting. This action earned me another punch only this time he got my mouth and not the majority of my face. My face seared with pain, blood oozed out of a split in my lip, tears were crowding my eyes, threatening to spill over. My whole body was throbbing and my head pounded. I had never felt this much pain all at once in my whole life. Noticing my tears Jacob started to chuckle.

"Don't touch my shit again bitch."

Limping my way over to clothes on the floor, I began scooping them into a pile. While I was doing this Jacob walked out of the room. When he left I cradled my face, trying to survey the damage without a mirror. With no such luck I began to once again worry about my baby. Sure my stomach hadn't been touched yet, but the night was still young and surely something would come of being thrown around like a rag doll. _What would make him go crazy like this? What if he already knew about Edward and me? No, I would already be dead if he knew._ While I sat there on the floor contemplating this Jacob walked back into the room, carrying a black garbage bag in his hand.

"Now put them in here," Throwing the garbage bag at me, he leaned against the wall. "Remember I don't have all night."

Slowly I began to put my clothes into the bag, as I did this I began to notice my vision had doubled and the blood was becoming more apparent. The rusty metallic smell was getting to me now. My head started to loll and tears crowded my eyes for the second time tonight. If only Edward were here. _No, he can't be here, he would only have gotten himself killed trying to protect you. _My mind scolded, _you have to think rationally about this. _

"Your taking forever." Jacob growled from his place against the wall.

"I'm sorry," I starting sobbing.

"Did I say you could speak!"

He lunged at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. "You need to learn your place whore."

Grabbing the collar of my shirt, he pulled my face onto the floor. I heard what sounded like his belt coming off, thinking he was going to rape me, I began to struggle. This earned me a slap. He finished taking off his belt, "Now I told you, your going to start listening to me!" He cracked the belt against my back, at this point I starting crying and screaming. Tears rolled down my face and onto the carpet. Without relent he kept hitting with his belt, each time it came into contact with my skin, pain would shoot through my body. I could hear the air whizzing through the buckle as it came down onto my back. After a while he seemed to grow tired because his hits were not as strong and kind of sluggish. Throwing the belt on the ground he stood.

"Now I'm going to bed, this had better be cleaned up before I wake up tomorrow morning!" turning towards the bed he climbed on top of the covers, "Better be done right, you fucking filthy piece of shit."

He turned over and faced the wall. I attempted to stand but my body seemed drained of energy. Everything hurt, my back throbbed and my head pounded. _I wish I could take something for this pain. _With shaky legs I limped into the bathroom, looking at my face, I began to cry again. There was dried blood under my nose and on my chin. Some of it had spilled onto my shirt. My hair was knotty and sticking up in places, my right eye was bruised and slightly swollen. There was bruises in the shape of fingers on my left arm from where Jacob had grabbed me. Turning around I carefully lifted my shirt up to see my back, big angry welts crisscrossed my back, starting from the nape of my neck and stopping just above my pants line. I looked horrible, there was no way Edward could see me like this, he would go crazy if he found out that Jacob had hit me.

With new tears filling my eyes, I turned the water on and began to slowly wash my face. I gently scrubbed away the blood, hissing from the sting that came from my lip. Once I was satisfied, I began to bush my hair, wincing every time I would accidentally pull to hard on the brush. When I was done I limped back into the bedroom and began to hastily throw my clothes into the garbage bag, not wanting to part with them I slowly made my way down the stairs. Walking out the front door and to my truck proved to be a hassle. Every time my ankle bumped into the bag I would have to stop and take a breather. When I finally made it to my truck I opened it up and threw my bag of clothes into the cab, locking it quickly afterwards I turned back towards the house. _It would be too easy to just leave. _Really he had unknowingly packed for me, considering I wouldn't have chosen a garbage bag of all things but hey, I was packed right?

Shaking myself of these thoughts I trudged back into the house and once again up those stairs and into that dreaded room, which now had become my personal trip to hell. I noticed there were some hangers on the floor in front of the closet, bending down to pick them up, I noticed that my prenatal vitamin bottle was sitting on the floor. It must have flown out of the jeans that I was concealing them in. _I wonder if he even noticed? _I shuddered with that thought. Picking them up I hid them in a shoe box. Knowing he would never look there, I quickly picked up the rest of the clothes hangers and placed them back on the rack. Closing the door, I turned around and surveyed the room, looking for anything out of place. Seeing nothing I sat down on the floor next to the bed. I couldn't even bear the thought of having to lie there next to him, especially after what he did tonight. _He could have hurt the baby. Or worse, he could have caused me to miscarry. _I placed my hand on my belly, looking down I couldn't help the fear that snaked through my heart. _What if he did notice the bottle? _I began to cry silent tears this time, only they weren't for just me they were for my baby. My sweet innocent angel who had done nothing wrong. My little Edward, who had brought me such joy, as much as his father did. _How am I going to get us out of here, little one? _Laying carefully on my side I curled up into a ball, willing sleep to come. With my head pounding, my back throbbing and my heart aching I succumbed to the darkness.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Feeling my stomach churn with my usual morning sickness, I slowly sat up feeling the stiffness in my body from sleeping on the floor. Glancing over I noticed Jacob wasn't in bed, pulling myself off of the floor I limped into the bathroom. Puking up everything I seemed to have eaten the day before, I flushed the toilet. Something caught my eye and when I turned to look, my heart started pounding all over again. Because there in the doorway stood Jacob.


	5. Breakfast

disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight

BPOV

I began to tremble there on the floor, hoping that he would feel some remorse in his treatment of me last night. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the floor, seeming deep in thought.

"Bella?"

I broke out in a cold sweat when my name passed his lips. _Would he strike me again? Does he even remember last night? _Shaking with fear I just sat there on the floor.

"Look last night shouldn't have happened but you do have to admit I was right, you do need to learn your place in this house," Running his hand through his hair he continued, "Look get cleaned up my men are on their way over, we are all going to sit down and have breakfast so you better get cooking."

Abruptly he turned and left, leaving me sitting there on the floor. _Wait, did he just say that his men were coming over for breakfast?_ Then Edward would be coming over, too. Joy and fear trickled through my being. I was happy that I would get to see him again but sad that I had to look like this. He would be pissed and horrified to see me. Big hot tears rolled down my cheeks, I _should_ have make up somewhere in one of the drawers. I could cover up the marks on my face, I _could_ pull this off. There was _no way_ in hell Edward would find out that Jacob had beat me last night, it didn't matter that it was the first time or that Jacob was drunk and high, Edward _would_ kill him, of that I was positive. There were three things I was positive about, one: I was impossibly in love with Edward, two: We were having a baby, and three: I had to leave this house and _soon_. Right after breakfast I would have to call Dr. Hale and get checked out immediately, sure I hadn't started to bleed last night but that didn't mean anything, something else could be wrong and I wouldn't know it. Standing up on shaky legs, I gripped the counter for support and braved another look at my face. My eyes was swollen and bruised, my nose was slightly bruised, and my lip was a little swollen around the cut. With one hand still on the counter I began to search the drawers for my make up. I had gotten a make up bag from Renee last Christmas. I never thought this would be the reason I would finally have to use it. I always thought that I would be using it when I dressed up for a party. _Yeah some party. _Finally finding it at the bottom drawer, I began to dump the contents out onto the counter. After finding the cover up, I hastily applied it to the bruised areas of my face, when that was finished I let go of the counter and stood back. The bruises were faint but still noticeable. _Well it will have to do. _I limped out of the bathroom and back into Jacobs room. I didn't have any clothes in here, so how was I to face his friends? With a sickening realization I began to get nauseous again. He _wanted_ his friends to see me this way, he wanted to _humiliate me_.

With a heavy heart and a roiling stomach, I made my way back down the stairs. Suddenly the doorbell rang, making me jump. Looking through the glass in the door I saw a flash of bronze hair. _Edward. _Silently my heart broke, I never wanted him to see me like this.

I turned and ran for the kitchen, hoping to delay the inevitable. The kitchen had kind of always been my sanctuary in this hell hole. Cooking had always soothed me, it reminded me of simpler days when I lived with Charlie. My dad couldn't cook for himself but I never minded taking care of him. I had been taking care of Renée since I was a little girl. So taking care of my dad was no big deal. I remember when I was back in high school we would go fishing on the weekends together. Back at his home sitting on his mantle above the fireplace was a picture of us out on the boat. That day we only caught one fish and it was small but we had a blast. Looking back I realized I secretly wished for a guy as great as my dad. But I found him a little too late. _Better late than never I guess. _

Pulling the eggs from the refrigerator I began whisking them into a bowl preparing to make French toast. I knew Jacob and his men wouldn't mind this at least with this it gave me time to hide in the kitchen if only for a little longer. I could hear footsteps just outside the kitchen and low chatter. The whisk froze in my hand as I realized that one of those voices belonged to my Edward. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I could hear them. Straining my ears I could barely hear them but to me it sounded loud as ever, because I heard Edward say my name to Jacob. _What on Earth would they be discussing about me? And better yet why does it sound like Jacob is agreeing? _Unable to wrap my head around this I quickly went back to the task at hand. Pretending to not have heard anything as Edward and Jacob walked into the kitchen. With my hands shaking and sweat forming on my brow I continued to work keeping my back to them.

"Mrs. Black?"

Hearing that formal title come from his lips was enough to make me want to cry. But both Edward and I knew that we had to play it safe around Jacob. But still every time I heard him call me that I wanted to scream and cry no its Mrs. Cullen. With my heart silently breaking I turned around, dragging my eyes from the floor, I gazed at him. The look on his face was a mixture of grief and anger. Willing my self not to cry I whispered, "yes?"

"I just came to good morning and not to worry about anything me and Jacob will make sure nothing happens to you," he said cryptically.

Furrowing my brow, confusion swept through me. _Me and Jacob will make sure nothing happens to you? Was that some kind of sick joke? _Yeah up until last night Jacob had never laid a hand on me but I seriously doubted that now he would be concerned with my well being. "What?"

"Isabella, that's enough get back to breakfast," Jacob sneered.

Looking between him and Edward I caught the expression on Edwards face. He looked startled and pissed. He must have fully noticed what I was wearing and how I looked. Looking as if he wanted to say something but thinking better of it he just nodded towards me and strode from the room. Looking at his back as he left I didn't notice Jacob was still standing there until he spoke.

"Enjoying the view slut?"

Jumping at his voice I looked back at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me whore I saw the way you were staring at him, and just so you know if I ever catch you staring at another man like that again I will make sure your lesson will be very thorough," raking his eyes up and down me he continued, "Just so you know before you start fantasizing about him he has a woman in his life, so you can stop all the fantasies about him."

I just stood there dumbfounded. Did I really just make it that apparent to Jacob? And who was this other woman he was talking about? Was Edward seeing someone else? Did he finally realize that it couldn't work between us, that I was too much of a liability to him to take the risk. What would become of us and the baby if he realized that. Tears stung my eyes I turned around hoping to hide my tears. Jacob snorted some and left happy to have caused me more pain. Maybe Jacob was right, maybe I was good for nothing. Maybe just maybe this was my fate, some penance for some deed I've done. Although I couldn't recall any deed I had done that would merit this kind of punishment. How horrible of a person must I be, to deserve this?

Noticing that I had whisked the eggs into a soup-like consistency, I pulled the bread from the cabinet and the necessary spices. Heating up the pan I poured the spices into the eggs and began dipping the bread in them. My life was beginning to feel monotone now. Like I was going through the actions with no emotion, I was a robot now. Without even realizing it I was already done with breakfast, like I said robot. Piling it all on a plate I walked into the kitchen, setting it down on the kitchen table. All the place settings were there, I wonder who did it? Since yesterday I had not seen the maids or any of the help for that matter. So who exactly set the table? Assuming that they must be around somewhere and that one of them had taken pity on me.

I could hear each one of Jacobs men laughing in the next room. Most of them were close family friends of Jacobs family. Others had just hopped along for the ride, like James. Jacob had only met him a few years back. James was a creepy guy with blond hair that he always had tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, with bright blue eyes and a menacing smile. James had always given me the creeps I never stayed in the same room alone or with other people if he was in it. Jacob thought I was always being paranoid and that I must have the hotts for him that's why I always freaked out when he was near. Edward didn't think I was so paranoid, in fact he asked me to stay away from James.

Seeing all of Jacobs men file into the room I suddenly became self conscious. I still had no change of clothes and my face was battered and bruised. They each stood next to one of the chairs obviously waiting for Jacob no one ever sat down at the table until he did. It was like they were waiting for their king to show. In a way I guess you could say that Jacob was their king they never ever did anything without his permission and he called all the shots. I looked down at my feet, seeing no more reason to put on my brave face. Hearing a woman laughing my head shot up, in walked Jacob, Edward and _Alice_? Wait so she was the other woman, the one who helped me pick out my pregnancy test, the one Edward was seeing. Of course he was seeing someone as beautiful as she, I mean I was plain and he was an Adonis they were perfect for each other. Wait when I met her at the store she mentioned a husband, looking down at her hand I noticed the tan line that indicated that there once sat a wedding ring. I looked up to her face and saw the recognition pass over her features, she remembered me from the store. I looked between her and Edward he looked at me with a pleading gaze, as if wishing me to understand something. Confused I looked back to Alice and noticed that horror had now taken hold of her. She saw the bruises, she knows. Opening her mouth to say something I cut her off.

"Hello, I'm Jacob's wife Bella, welcome to our home." Catching the pleased look from Jacob out of the corner of my eye, I quickly glanced over at him, noting this he wiped the look from his face.

"Hello, I'm Jenny, and you have a beautiful house."

Confusion swept through me again, _Jenny_, I thought her name was Alice. Just how much lying did I get from people and not even realize it. Even strangers were lying to me. Looking around the room I found my excuse to leave the room. I forgot the orange juice, I would have to leave to get it relief flooded through me.

"Um, I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten some things, I was so excited to meet you," laughing nervously I trudged on, "I'll just run into the kitchen and grab it."

"Oh I'll come with you so we can talk!" Alice or Jenny quipped.

Before I could protest Jacob cut in, "Sure you go right ahead, my Bella won't mind."

Looking from Jacob to Edward, I noticed the look of fury on Edwards face when Jacob mentioned that I was his. I felt a little confused wasn't Edward here with another woman, didn't he already have someone? He obviously moved on, or was he confused as to who he wanted. _Did he only want me around right now because of the baby? Was he going to get rid of me after the baby was born?_ Walking towards the kitchen the mystery girl walked next to me, chatting happily about something, about what I didn't know. I quit paying attention to everything around me, becoming the robot again. When we reached the counter furthest from the door, the girl suddenly got very serious.

"Look Bella I know your very confused but I can explain."

"Wait, Explain what I know everything, Edward moved on like he should. Don't feel bad, please don't."

"No, Bella listen. I am Edward's sister, not his girlfriend."

"What."

"Edward came to my house a couple days ago and begged me to help you two. I know everything Bella and trust me I'm your friend we are working on a plan to get you out of here, but please don't say anything and act like nothing is wrong."

My head was reeling from all the information. What were the odds that the day that I find out I'm pregnant Edward's sister is the one who helps me. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this Bella because your family, you may not know this but you have been the light of Edward's life, you're the one that has made him happy. Besides you're the mother of his child, he would do anything to keep you safe," whispering the last part she looked around to make sure no one had heard us. "Although it looks like he has been a little late trying to."

Tears welled up in my eyes, was my bruises really that noticeable that even Alice could see them? I knew that Jacob was proud of his work, marking me up showing everyone that he was the one who ran the show. Blinking rapidly I wiped my tears away, not wanting Alice to see me cry. I had to be strong, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge I turned to Alice. "Well lets get this show on the road."

I walked back into the dining room with Alice right beside me, chatting about the décor of the house. Putting on a happy face, I placed the orange juice on the table and at next to Jacob. Everyone else had already taken their seats. Edward had looked from Alice to me then Alice again. Something silent passed between them, when Edward seemed satisfied with the answer he looked at me. A brief flash of calm passed through his eyes, and then anger stole through him. I really must look like a train wreck for him to always be mad to look at me. With shame I lowered my head, hoping to avoid conversation with everyone I didn't feel like talking. Surely my grief would make itself apparent, but Alice would have none of that.

"So Bella, what are you doing later today?"

I looked to Jacob knowing that he would want me to ask his permission. Nodding his head in accord I felt some relief. "No, I don't have anything to do later today."

"Great, I know of this great little place to go eat for lunch."

"Sure, that would be great, but I don't have anything to wear though."

"Oh that will be no problem I'm sure I have extra clothes in my car."

Jacob looked at me with malice as if he didn't like that response at all, but there was nothing to do about it now he had already given me permission. In his hand I could see him gripping the knife, his knuckles turning white. Sweat poured down my back, tonight for sure would be another "lesson."


End file.
